ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Collision
(The scene skips to 7:07:30p.m.) * Ian Dory: (voiceover) 7:07 and 30 seconds. Masquerade radios a desperate warning to the control room. * Masquerade: Stop everything! I've got no brakes! Stop everything! I've got no brakes! * Jaddo: (voiceover) Panicking, Masquerade his the train's alarm signal. It can't be heard by passengers who are still unaware of the danger, but it activates a high-pitched audio alarm in the Kokomo Control Room and the driver cabs of all the commuter trains within the vicinity. * Worjo: (voiceover) Immediately, the signalmen turn every green light red. Dan Kuso and his remaining allies leave the dinner behind and head to Kokomo Station. Within seconds, the entire network grinds to a halt with the exception of one train. (The scene skips to Kokomo Station.) * Paul Kasemir: (voiceover) At Kokomo Station, Vladitor and the delayed Rhyhorn Express has finally showed up, but now, Driver Marduk signal switches to red. He has no idea of what's going on and the high-pitched whistle on his radio means he can't use it to find out. (The scene skips to 7:08p.m.) * Grant McCartney: (voiceover) 7:08p.m. The runaway Nightmare Train hits the beginning of the steep 4-degree grade that leads into Kokomo Station. It picks up speed on the sharp descent. * Grimic: (voiceover) Train guard Hal-G is still searching desperately for a handbrake. (Meanwhile, Dan and his friends head to Runo Misaki's location.) * Marucho Marukura: Hang on, Runo! We're coming! (The scene skips to 7:08:15p.m.) * JJ Woods: (voiceover) 7:08p.m. and 15 seconds. At Kokomo Station, Marduk is still not sure why he is stuck on a red light. In the second carriage, Sellon has had enough with the wait. She has to leave for the exit. (The scene skips to 7:08:30p.m.) * Neil Craver: (voiceover) 7:08p.m. and 30 seconds. Signal operators see the runaway Nightmare Train rushing past them. Instead of being routed to Platform 1 as planned, it's heading straight for Marduk and the Rhyhorn Express. The signalmen immediatley issue a warning over the station's public address system to evacuate the train. Marduk hears it. He shouts over the train's intercom to evacuate. Mylene scrambles to reach the doors. (The scene skips to 7:08:45p.m.) * Maska: (voiceover) 7:08 and 45 seconds. Marduk sees the runaway Nightmare Train heading straight for him. Insteading of jumping, he bravely stays on the intercom. (Dan and his friends arrive and drag Runo away from the impact zone. The movie goes into slow-motion as the Nightmare Train gets closer to the Rhyhorn Express at high speed.) * Jaddo: (voiceover) Seconds later, the evil Nightmare Train... (The Nightmare Train collides with the Rhyhorn Express. As it does so, the bombs that Dan placed on the two an hour ago, detonates and they explode.) * Jaddo: (voiceover) ...smash into the Rhyhorn Express on Platform 2. Sellon leaves the train just in time. She feels the impact of the massive collision just yards behind her. But all of the villains on the Nightmare Train do not fare so well. * Milal: (voiceover) Marduk doesn't stand a chance. The blow kills him instantly. Mylene Farrow is in the front carriage, which suffers the full impact of the crash. * Mylene Farrow: Dan! I'm stuck in Carriage 1 and the explosion has wrecked it! Help me out of this train! * Halka: (voiceover) If she doesn't receive medical attention soon, she may not survive. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible